In One Week
by Modvark
Summary: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return Antisora into the game while keeping him out of trouble. *Redone*
1. And so it begins

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 1 - And so it begins

* * *

"Hey Stupid!" A teenage girl with short black hair looked up from her drawing and dreaded whatever he was about to say. "Don't tell me your drawing that stupid Shadow Boy or whatever the hell his name is." She glared at the boy. His name was Kevin, and was only a year older than she was, but acted like he was much better than everyone else. He took great pride in his hair and didn't like anyone touching it, not even his girlfriend. His girlfriend Kitty was as mean as he was if not meaner, but since she was sick today, the abuse wouldn't be so bad. The girl drawing was Hikari, a new girl in town. She just moved there from another state a few weeks earlier, just in time to start a new year of high school in a couple weeks.

"It's not stupid, it's fan art. People on the internet actually appreciate it."

Instead of insulting her art again, Kevin just grabbed it.

"Hey, give it back!" She cried out and tried to snatch it back. Kevin just held it out of reach.

"Why would anyone care about a piece of crap art you didn't even make up yourself? I don't even see why this thing is so interesting anyway." He then crumpled it and threw it at her feet before walking away. "It doesn't even have good hair, like me!"

When he was gone, she bent down to pick it up. She unfolded it and tried to smooth out the wrinkles as best she could without smudging the pencil coloring. "Stupid Kevin. This one was going to best one yet..."

Hikari sighed and put the damaged picture in her bag before walking home from the park. Hardly anyone bullied her on her way home, especially not Kevin. He lived on the opposite direction from her. There was one person who talked to her, her new friend Sonya. Sonya was also a new kid in town, but they had known each other for about a year now. They were both excited to finally see each other when they learned that both were moving around the same time. Sonya was now known by most other kids as a bit of a weirdo. She was usually styling her hair and dyeing it in bright colors. This week, it was blonde with green streaks and had it in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Hikari said aloud. "Honestly, why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I know what you mean. Once school starts, he shouldn't bother us as much.." Sonya was usually the more optimistic one.

"Yeah you're probably right." Hikari was silent for a moment. "I know one thing that'll really cheer us up!"

"Really? What?"

"You've wanted to see the ending of Kingdom Hearts II, right? Well, I'm almost finished with mine. I just got to beat Xemnas."

Sonya's face lit up. "No way! That's so cool! I've never beat him, so maybe you can. Stupid old Mansex.."

"Come on over then. My mom won't be home for.." Hikari check her wristwatch. "Another two hours. But I must warn you. My PS2 has been acting weird lately. It's been going out on me if I play too long."

"Huh? That is weird.. Anyway, it shouldn't take too long right?" Sonya now spotted Hikari's house the next house over.

"Nope. I'll race ya!" Hikari got a second head start, but Sonya was the faster of the two. It was close, but Sonya was the winner.

"You. Really should. Be on the. Track team." Hikari gasped as she stopped to catch her breath.

"I don't know about that. My parents worry too much." Sonya said as she followed Hikari to her bedroom. "It's a good thing neither of us have to babysit tonight or something."

"Yeah, that would take up precious time from kicking Xemnas's ass!" Hikari attached the PS2 to the TV and turned the power on. She scrolled to the file that shown Sora at The Castle That Never Was about to go in after Xemnas.

"Wait, you did beat Sephiroth, right?" Sonya asked.

Hikari looked at her. "You're kidding right? He's like, the Chuck Norris of Kingdom Hearts!"

"That's a shame..."

"But that's what the other saved game is for! I'm leveling Sora to level 99 on the other one so I can beat him!"

Hikari went inside the door with Riku and Goofy as her partners. Xemnas was fighting hard, and Hikari was still getting hit too much and having to use Curaga, occasionally having Riku heal Sora. Finally it got to the point where she had low hitpoints and she and Riku had no magic. "I knew I should have equipped healing potions.."

"Go into Valor form, it'll restore your hitpoints too!" Sonya cried out.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that!" Hikari scrolled through the menus until she reached the button to go into said form. "Get ready to die, Xemnas!"

Instead of getting Valor Sora as expected, Antisora popped up. Not only was she no longer able to heal, but Riku disappeared too. "..I'll just make do then."

Hikari now had to concentrate more than ever to survive long enough to go back to normal, not really noticing her controller was shaking. She was now getting low on hitpoints again, and the drive bar was only halfway down. She was about to get up and restart it when she noticed the PS2 now sparking. "Wait, it never did that before!"

"Is the screen supposed to do that?" Sonya asked.

Hikari looked up at the screen and it was now glowing white, and getting brighter. "I don't think so. Quick, help me fix it!"

"Aaah, I need some shades!" Sonya and Hikari were now shielding their eyes from the intense brightness. They was now starting to think maybe beating the game wasn't worth their eyesight. Sonya tried to get out of the room but it was nearly hopeless in the blinding whiteness so she settled for sitting on the floor until it was all over. Just as soon as it came up, the bright light quickly faded and Sonya got up again. "Next time, I'll bring a blind.. fold..."

Hikari was still not sure she should open her eyes when she heard her friend's voice drift off like that. "S-Sonya? Is it over?"

"Shhh, not so loud!" Sonya loudly whispered to her.

Hikari was confused about that. She slowly opened her eyes and was still facing the now blacked-out screen of the tv and the fizzled out PS2. She cautiously turned around. Sonya was back on the bed, but pressed up against the wall, staring in shock and pointing at something on the floor. She looked at the something, or someone on the floor that surely wasn't there before.

Antisora.

Hikari wanted to scream, but no sound came out...


	2. What to do with an Anti

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 2 - What to do with an Anti

* * *

"S-Sonya, i-is that...?" Hikari had a hard time saying anything right now, but did gesture towards the dark, smoking body on the floor and towards the tv.

"I think it is!" She answered, still whispering. "But why isn't he moving?"

"I don't know. Maybe he lost consciousness when he came out of the screen." Hikari now snuck up for closer inspection. Weird, she never actually seen Antisora with his eyes closed. The yellow glow of his eyes didn't show through closed eyelids. She lightly pushed his shoulder with her foot.

"Hikari, don't wake him! What if he attacks or worse, steal our hearts!?" Sonya whispered louder, almost coming out of the whisper range. Antisora merely twitched in his sleep.

"I think you're the one who'll wake him if you stay that loud!" Hikari whispered back.

"Well I would be quieter if you don't poke him with your shoe!"

"I was just making sure he wasn't dead! I wouldn't want a murder case on my hands!"

"Well, just check to see if he's breathing! It's that simple!"

"Do Heartless even breathe?"

Both girl now simultaneously shrugged their shoulders, unaware that their voices had gotten louder during their argument and now the Heartless at Hikari's feet was starting to regain consciousness.

"Uh, Hikari? I think we should leave this room right now."

Hikari looked confused. "Why?"

Sonya was looking more fearful by the second. "Because he's waking up!"

Hikari nearly froze in place. She looked down and wished Sonya was wrong. Antisora was awake. The first thing he saw was her feet and he jumped up in surprise. He looked up at the stunned girl in curiosity as he twitched and fidgeted in place. He certainly wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Sonya took to the defensive and grabbed Hikari's alarm clock and threw it at the back of his head. He whirled around and hissed at the poor girl before jumping up on the bed and pounced on her.

"Eeep! Sonya!!" Hikari ran over to save her friend from the Anti's claws and teeth. She used all her might to pull him off and they both landed on the floor. She looked back up. Sonya didn't seem to have any injuries, but she sure was in shock. "Are you okay."

Sonya didn't even look down at her. She she kept staring straight ahead. "Y-Yeah. He just nipped my nose a little."

Hikari looked closer. Sure enough, there were bite marks on her nose, but not deep enough to pierce the skin. "It'll go away after awhile. At least you're not bleeding."

Antisora had now wiggled his way out of Hikari's grasp and was now exploring her room. Both girls were now watching from the bed with interest as he poked and prodded almost every single thing to see if it did anything. He picked up the alarm clock off the floor, seemingly fascinated by the ticking noise it made. He soon lost interest and was now inspecting the bookshelf crammed with books, manga, and video games.

"Wait, I just realized something!" Sonya said, catching Antisora's attention too. "What are you gonna do when you're mom gets here?"

"Holy crap I forgot about Mom! She'll freak if she finds a teenage Heartless in my room!" Antisora cocked his head at the way Hikari was acting, then went back to checking out the plushies on a different shelf. He picked up a Lucario plushie and actually tried to wrestle it.

"You tear it up, and I'll make a plushie out of you." Hikari said in a threatening tone. Antisora stopped and just sat there staring at it for a second and turned back to the two girls.

"Oh my gosh, it's almost five! I should go before your mom shows up. Oh, and try to keep Antisora out of anyone else's sight until one of us figures out how to return him to the game's world." Sonya said and dashed out of the room.

Antisora tried to run after her, but Hikari managed to grab him by the shirt. "No, you stay here! Mom'll come home any minute." Antisora growled at being grabbed and glared at Hikari. He quickly turned around and swiped at her, and she had to let go to dodge those claws. Once free, he dashed out of the room on all fours after Sonya. He was too late however, she she ended up slamming the front door behind her before he could get out.

"There you are! Come on, get back in my room!" When he didn't listen, she had to think of a way to coax him back in. The clock in the living room had started ringing, signalling it was now five o'clock. Antisora now hopped over to find out why it made that noise and promptly tried to silence it. "No! What are you doing!?" Hikari raced over to stop him, but it was too late. In a frenzied state, Antisora had managed to destroy it in seconds and dropped it onto the floor before jumping on the couch and bouncing on it.

"Crap, my mom is gonna kill me for that..." She desperately tried to put it back together as best she can before placing it back on the shelf above the fireplace. She glared at Antisora before running towards the kitchen. She frantically looked through the shelves for something, anything, that she could use to lure the Heartless back into her room. Her eyes fell on a box of Oreo cookies, and she grinned.

Antisora was busy sniffing around the living room when he heard a bag being shaken. He whirled around and saw Hikari holding a blue bag in one hand, and a small black and white object in the other. She was holding the smaller thing out in front of her as if offering it to him. "You want a cookie? Do you boy? Come and get it!"

Curiosity got the better of him so he cautiously stepped toward her. When he got close enough, he tentatively sniffed the cookie. It smelled of two different kinds of sweetness. He grabbed it with his mouth and began to chew it. The crunchy sweet flavor exloded in his mouth and he quickly devoured it.

"I'm guessing you like them. Here's another cookie!" She pulled another one out and started to walk back towards her room. She let him have one every few feet or so just to keep him following her. It was working. As soon as he was fully in her room, she closed the door and sighed in releif. Now that he was back in...

Antisora had grabbed the bag of cookies before she could leave and tore it open, spilling the contents all over the floor. He pounced on the unsuspecting cookies and growled at Hikari as if she would try and take some from him.

"It's okay, I don't eat off the floor." She opened the bedroom door. Antisora didn't seem to notice her leave since he was too busy eating all the cookies. She closed it behind her and hoped he didn't have a 2-d form like the Shadow Heartless did. She assumed he didn't since he couldn't do that in the game. As soon as she came back in the living room, the front door opened and in came her mom.

"Oh hi Honey, how was... Why is the living room a mess?"

"Oh, I invited Sonya over earlier and I guess we got a bit too rowdy. She just left a few minutes ago. I was just gonna clean it up right now."

Her mom gave her a skeptical look. "Okay then.. I got some paperwork I need to finish by tomorrow so I'll be in my room if you need anything. If you're hungry you can make a sandwich or something." She walked to her room and closed the door. She wouldn't be out again for another couple of hours.

Hikari turned back into her room and saw Antisora again wrestling the Lucario plushie. "Ack! No! Leave it alone!" She grabbed it away from him and was promptly tackled.

"Get off. Right now." She growled. Antisora backed off and started to hiss back at her. Hikari would have turned to inspect the game system, but was now afraid of what he might do now. Besides, he was acting more wild now from a sugar rush. He was jumping up on every available surface and knocking most everything down. She was glad there was carpeted floors, otherwise she would have waved goodbye to all those porcelain cat statues.

Before Hikari could grab him, Antisora had jumped up towards the fan and was now hanging by his foot. Hikari stared for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. "Oh my god, that never gets old!"

Antisora apparantly looked offended by her laughing at him. Hikari was wiping the last tear from her eye when she saw the alarm clock flying at her face, then blackness.

* * *

"So, it was all just a game this entire time. What a pity."

A mysterious hooded figure looked up at the house from under a tree in the backyard. He overheard the two girls talking about Kingdom Hearts being a mere video game. "And that Heartless boy. He would dispose of them soon enough. Now, how to collect hearts without Heartless is quite an issue."

He got up from leaning aganst the tree and then headed for the street, thinking of a new plan. If he couldn't use Kingdom Hearts to make his own world, he'd have to settle for this one.

"Hey look out!!" He looked to his left and quickly dodged out of the way of a teenage boy on a skateboard.

The boy fell off trying to avoid hitting him and landed hard on the street. "Oww.." He looked up at the hooded man. "Man, why don't you look where you're going before walking in the street!?"

Although his face was hidden, the mystery person was glaring at him. "When I am through here, that will be the least of your worries." He said in a threatening tone.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The hooded man chuckled. "You will never understand..." And with that, he walked away, leaving the boy confused and a little irritated.


	3. An Idea

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 3 - An Idea

* * *

Hikari was scared now, she didn't know this place. It was so dark, and cold. She wished she had a sweater right about now. Well, merely wishing for one wasn't gonna get her anywhere. There had to be someone in this dreadful place, right?

Hikari thought she saw something in the distance. She stopped for some reason. Sure she knew it could have been someone who could help her, but she was getting an odd feeling about this place. A small sound to her left made her jump.

"I-Is someone there?" Hikari asked somewhat nervously. Why was she scared all of a sudden? She didn't get an answer, which made her a bit more afraid.

She continued walking, maybe even leaving the noise behind. But in a place like this she wasn't sure how far she was going away from it, or how fast. Everything was so black.

She saw something glimmer in the corner of her eye and she whirled around to face it. It was gone by the time she turned to look, which was now starting to scare her. She kept looking.

There it was again. It was two glowing lights, kind of like headlights on a car, and they looked like they were coming closer. She hoped to whatever god was in this place it wasn't a car.

No, it was something much worse than a car. It got close enough for her to see the outlines of a face in the glowing lights. She then realized, they weren't any lights, they were eyes. The eyes of a Heartless. She gasped and backed away. Suddenly, more pairs of the horrid eyes popped up around her. There didn't seem to be anywhere to run, and they were closing in on her.

The main one hissed, and the smaller Heartless stopped, leaving a circle around her and the Heartless. The eyes shined brighter and were red now and she could see more of the lead Heartless. It was in the shape of the Keybearer himself. Antisora.

He raised a clawed hand up to her chest, and she turned to run. Unfortunately that wasn't possible as the lesser Heartless pushed her back to him. He lunged forward and dug into her chest with his claws. Hikari was screaming now, but for some reason it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would. She felt something nudging her in the side so she used the last seconds of her life to see what it was. It suddenly had its hand on her face and she struggled even more now.

It was then she realized she had her eyes closed. She opened them and was greeted by precious sunlight. She felt her heart was racing. "Thank god it was just a bad dream!" She sighed. But that nudging feeling was still there. She looked to what was beside her and came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes with tiny black slits for pupils.

"CRAP!" She flailed around trying to get away, until she remembered what had happened yesterday. "Oh, nevermind.."

Antisora cocked his head at her. She blinked. She was surprised he didn't take her heart while she was sleeping. In fact, there wasn't a single scratch on her it looked like. She looked back to Antisora. "Okay, what did you do overnight?" He looked around at her room. The cookie bag was torn to shreds all over the floor, signifying the cookies were all gone by now. All her plushies were taken off the shelf, and it looks like some stuffing was torn out too. The only one left in a seemingly perfect condition was the Lucario plushie. Her alarm clock was beaten into a pile of junk. No wonder she never heard it ring.

"Hikari, are you up yet? I made pancakes!" Her mom called out from the kitchen.

"I'm coming Mom!" Hikari yelled back. She opened her closet to pick her outfit. She picked a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt that had a SNES controller on it with the words 'Got Game?' She decided on dressing in the closet, not comfortable with a Heartless out in her room.

She came out and headed for the door. Antisora was about to follow her. "No, stay here. I'll try to bring you something." Hikari ordered and shut the door behind her and headed down the stairs.

"Sorry Mom, I forgot to set my alarm last night." She lied.

Her mom looked up from her breakfast. "Why would you set it for a Saturday?"

Hikari now looked a bit surprised. "It is? My how time flies..."

Her mom had a feeling something was different about the house. She never heard that clock chime anymore, and she could've sworn an almost full bag of cookies yesterday morning, and now they were gone.

"Hey Mom, didn't you have paperwork due today?" Hikari asked, hoping to get her mom out of the house.

Her mom gasped. "Oh my gosh, you're right! And I have some errands to run for my boss now. He just called me this morning. I might as well go now before I forget.." She hastily got up, not even finishing her pancakes. She grabbed the work papers and her purse before heading for the door. "I'll be back by dinner okay? You can make your lunch, and make sure the house stays clean!"

Hikari was almost relieved, until she started to hear scratching noises coming from upstairs. 'He better not be wrecking the rest of my room.' She irritably thought. She also wondered in the back of her mind why he hadn't changed back into normal Sora. Maybe something had happened when he materialized in her room.

She got up to let him out for awhile, but would put him back in if he got too wild. As soon as she opened the door, Antisora raced out and downstairs. She had to keep an eye on him of course. She came down and found him. In her chair. Eating her pancakes. Like the animal he was. It was safe to say she was thouroughly mortified.

She fell on her knees and looked like she would cry. "...Why?" was all that came out. Antisora didn't even look at her for even a split second. Instead, he growled a little as to protect his meal. Hikari was a bit worried he would jump at her and backed away...

There was a knock on the front door, which made Hikari jump. She sighed and got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and it was Sonya. "Oh good, it's just Sonya." She quickly opened the door. "You're here early."

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were okay. How's the monster?" Both Sonya and Hikari looked towards the kitchen table. Antisora was finishing Hikari's pancakes, then moved on towards her mother's leftovers. "My god, what a pig.."

"Why don't you come in? I could always use a hand keeping him out of trouble."

"Sure! Wait, why hasn't he changed back into normal Sora?" Sonya asked.

"I'm sort of wondering the same thing. I'm thinking it had something to do with coming into this world. Hey um, Antisora, come here!" Antisora looked up for a second before returning to his meal, and Hikari mentally sweatdropped. "Okay, don't come here."

"You're trying to train him now?" Sonya asked.

Hikari shrugged. "Sort of, I guess. If it keep him out of trouble, it's worth a shot."

"Has your mom seen him?"

"No, and I wouldn't want to show her something like him. Just look at him! He's twitchy, he's feral, and he has the potential to steal hearts for God's sake! There's no way I would put them in the same room! She does know about missing cookies so far."

Sonya raised an eyebrow and looked back towards Antisora, who had now climbed up on the table looking for more scraps.

"Is he allowed to do that?"

Hikari looked behind her towards the Heartless boy and ran over. "Get down! Mom won't like seeing shoe marks all over the table!" She grabbed Antisora's arm and pulled him off.

"Mrrrrf.." He uttered.

It got the two girls' attention. "Did he just make a noise?" Sonya asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did. Can you do it again?" Hikari asked him.

Antisora cocked at the both of them. He then proceeded to lick his hand much like a cat would.

Sonya started to get a little impatient with him. "Come on, say something!" Sonya yelled out. "Something." She then said much slower.

Antisora looked at her like she was crazy. "Som... fink?" He said aloud.

"Oh my god! He can talk!" Sonya shouted in surprise.

Antisora looked a little pleased with knowing something new. "Somfink. Somfink. Somfink!"

"Well that was quick." Hikari's face blank for a moment, then lit up like a Christmas tree. A very big and very bright Christmas tree. "Maybe it is possible to train a Heartless. Stay here with him, I think I got some things in my closet that I haven't used in years." Hikari said and dashed off, leaving Sonya curious and Antisora again cocking his head.

"...Somfink?"


	4. No Secret

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 4 - No Secret

* * *

Hikari and Sonya were collapsed on the couch after trying to get Antisora to talk. They had been at it all day and according to Sonya wristwatch, it was nearly four. They didn't even want to look at the flashcards scattered across the room courtesy of Antisora. Speaking of Antisora, he was busy with a mirror trying to scare the other Heartless away, they thought.

"You know what? I think we made progress.." Hikari said aloud.

"Explain why we're doing this again? It's not like he's staying here." Sonya said as she watched Antisora again swipe at his reflection.

"I know, but maybe learning to talk will do him some good."

"Goood?" Antisora croaked out when he looked over at them. He turned back to the mirror and hissed at the reflection. He probably thought it hissed too and backed away.

"...We should probably clean up before your mom gets back." Sonya got up and started picking up the flashcards.

Hikari got up and started putting family photos back on the shelf above the fireplace. She looked at the again thrashed clock in the corner. It was beyond repair so she had no choice but to throw it away. "Mom would kill me for that."

Sonya was having no problems with the cards, until she attempted to pick up the one with the picture of a heart, mainly because Antisora had pounced on it and started to growl at her.

"..Heart... mine.." He growled, showing his fangs at her.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "I didn't want it anyway." She then turned to another pile behind the couch.

Just about everything was put in order again when Hikari noticed her mom's car coming on the driveway. Her face paled.

"Sonya, help me get him back in my room! NOW!!" She screamed out.

"Oh Antisora!" Sonya sang out. The Anti looked up at her and cocked his head. "There's a big pile of hearts for you in Hikari's room!"

No sooner had the sentence left her mouth, Antisora had dashed up the stairs and began searching for them in every room.

"Well, at least he's upstairs.." Hikari said and climbed up to push him in the right direction before he broke anything. Sonya took the opportunity to snatch the last card, the heart card, and ran upstairs. She found Hikari and Antisora in the right room, Antisora still looking for hearts.

"That was close. My mom was in the driveway." Hikari gasped.

Antisora was now curling up on Hikari's bed. He probably forgot what he was looking for in the first place.

"You know, he's kind of like a big kitty!" Sonya commented and couldn't help from grinning.

"Hikari, are you upstairs?" Her mother called out.

"Yeah Mom, Sonya's here too!" Hikari yelled back.

"Oh, well I got something for you! Would you come down and see? You'll love it!"

Hikari sighed in slight irritation. "It's probably another one of those stupid blouses with the frilly lace and little pink hearts and-" She quickly covered her mouth. "Antisora, sit! Stay! You want to play with Lucario?"

Antisora had sprung up and headed for the still open door. Sonya blocked it just in time before he dashed out. "It's okay. I got him."

He sat there staring at the staircase. "Hearts?"

Hikari nodded in approval and walked out, and Sonya shut the door behind her. She walked down the stairs towards whatever embarrassing present her mother had this time.

"What is it Mom?" Hikari asked.

Her mother's smile got bigger and she held up what looked like a gift card. "I was thinking we could do some school shopping. We still got a couple weeks but it's better to get it done now."

"Okay Mom. I'll just tell Sonya." Hikari said and dashed back upstairs.

Antisora was jumping around like a maniac when she came back in the room. "Listen Sonya, I have to go out shopping for clothes. You should take him with you for now." She gestured towards Antisora on the word him.

"What? How am I going to sneak him all the way to my house?"

Hikari thought for a moment, then looked at her window and smiled. "You go outside and wait under the window there. I'll guide him down, okay?"

"Okay, I guess." She ran out and outside, waving goodbye to Hikari's mom on the way out. Once she was out back, she called up, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Hikari nodded and turned toward Antisora. "Okay come here." She grabbed him and led him towards the open window. He was letting her lead, but as soon as she started to push him out the window and onto the roof, he started to try and break free.

"Stop wiggling! It's just the roof!" Hikari grunted and used her might to push him out all the way.

Once on the roof, Antisora twitched and ran around trying to find a way down. Hikari sighed and had to climb out after him. It was hard to catch him since he kept running around and jumped to dodge her.

"What's he doing up there?" Sonya asked.

"I gotta get him, he's freaking out for some reason! There!" Hikari finally grabbed him by the leg, which probably wasn't very smart. Antisora tripped and started to slide toward the edge, taking Hikari with him. He tried getting a grip on the roof with his claws, but they tiles he grabbed were dislodged and the two eventually went over the edge.

"Hikari, NO!!" Sonya screamed out. She held out her arms to break her fall, but she didn't come down. Antisora flipped himself around at the last second and was now dangling on the edge by his foot, and was holding Hikari by her wrists. Sonya just stood there mouth agape.

"I'm dead. I'm hanging, but I'm dead." Hikari whimpered.

"Hikari, open your eyes." Sonya said.

"Huh? Oh." Hikari was blushing in slight embarrassment, until Antisora suddenly let go of her. She was about to scream, but she landed safely on her feet. She glared up at him for doing that, and he jumped down, now wanting to chase a squirrel climbing up the tree in the backyard. It scampered up before he could reach it, and he sat there staring up at it.

Hikari was watching him with slight interest. Sonya was right, he was like a big kitty. Antisora was now circling the tree in an almost catlike manner looking for the best way up. When the squirrel threw a nut at his face, he jumped up the tree to catch the rodent, but it had scampered up further. Antisora slid back down and ran back towards the two girls, and looked ready to pounce.

"Tell me he's not-"

"I think he is.."

The two girls ran in opposite directions to avoid the pounce, but Antisora went after Hikari.

Hikari looked behind her and saw the Heartless closing in fast. "Nuuuu! Leave me alone!"

Sonya looked back, and ran over to try to calm him down, or at least make him follow her. "Woo-hoo! Over here!"

Hikari made a run for the back door, but she was too late. Antisora tackled her from behind and knocked her over. "Ack! Get off me!! Sonya, help!!"

Sonya stood there in shock then started laughing at the sight before her. Antisora had her down, then suddenly jumped off. By the looks of it, he wanted Hikari to chase him now.

"Hikari, I think he wants to play!" Sonya shouted to her.

"Well I don't. I think I landed on something." She sat up and picked up a broken pinecone. "These hurt.."

"What's all the commotion out here?" The voice made the two girls jump. They whirled around and saw the back door was slid open, and Hikari's mother standing right there. "Hikari, why aren't you inside getting ready?" Her mother yelled.

The yelling made Antisora get a little defensive and he ran in front of Hikari and growled.

The mother of course freaked. "AAAAH!! Hikari, w-w-what is that thing!?!"

The scream had startled Antisora and he hid behind Hikari, now hissing. "Um.. Well, you know the Kingdom Hearts game I play?"

Het mother nodded, still in shock.

"Well, there's this character in the game that can change into different forms."

"Uh-huh." Her mom was starting to not like where this was going.

"Well, he has this one form called 'Anti-form' that's shadowy, and... This is him; Antisora." She finished, pointing towards Antisora.

Her mother stood in shock for a few seconds before fainting.

* * *

I was writing this one all day. Some more reviews would be nice!


	5. Now That She Knows

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 5 - Now That She Knows

* * *

It was now an early Sunday morning, not a scary stormy one, but it was about as bright and sunny as dawn could get. Over at an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, the hooded figure stood at the entrance and looked up at it. Sure it wasn't in the best condition, but it'll do. Besides, it was in a somewhat secluded area and not too suspicious looking either.

"Yes, it's perfect." He grinned and removed his hood. His white hair lightly blew in the morning breeze. He didn't care; he couldn't care.

He was planing to again make Kingdom Hearts, but to do so one would need hearts, and the only creatures that carried hearts were the Heartless. There were no Heartless in this world. The man frowned at this fact, but if there was a will there was a way. He would just have to make some.

Even then, extracting hearts from Heartless wasn't as easy as it sounded. Only certain people were able to slay them and release the hearts. "That boy with the Key would do perfectly." He grinned.

He frowned again when he realized there was no equipment to create Heartless. This would be a long day...

* * *

Hikari was really wishing her mother hadn't come outside yesterday afternoon. She was lucky so far she stayed asleep for the rest of the day and all through the night, but the sun was already up and it was getting later in the morning.

"If only you weren't so rowdy yesterday." She scowled at the Anti.

Antisora cocked his head at her. "Loud girl. Sleep, yes?" He asked.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know for how much longer." She paused. Did Antisora just say an almost complete sentence? She didn't remember teaching him any more after her mom came home, unless...

"How'd you get better at talking?"

Antisora looked at the pile of flashcards under her bed. "Look at cards."

Hikari raised her eyebrows in surprise. "All night?"

"No. Is boring - long time. Play Luca.. Rio?" He started to get a confused and somewhat shamed look on his face so he stopped talking and just pointed towards the closet.

Now suspicious, Hikari heavily sighed as she got out of bed and walked over, half expecting a hurricane happened behind that closed door. Sure enough, when she opened the door, she found almost all of her clothes off their hangers and on the floor, her old boardgames opened up and the pieces everywhere, and were those sweetheart candies? Wondering where the heck he got them, she picked one one up and showed it to Antisora. "I'm gonna guess you got hungry too."

"Hungry. Hearts good, not hearts. Too little. Not hearts." Hikari got a big feeling he was looking for hearts, and mistook the candy for the actual thing.

"You're not still hungry are you?"

"Hungry, yes. Want hearts."

Oh boy, how was she going to do this? "I don't think we have any. We never had any." She mentally gagged at the thought of actually having hearts in the fridge or something.

"Yes, hearts. See heart, there." Antisora pointed to Hikari's chest.

Hearing that, Hikari panicked and backed into a corner. "Please don't take it away!! I didn't even finish school yet!!" She screamed out while covering her chest as best she could.

Antisora shook his head. "No take, Hikari heart. No want Hikari-Heartless."

Hikari calmed down a bit but still, he wanted hearts. What if he went after her mother's heart? She wouldn't know what to do or where to go. Maybe there was something that could substitute for a heart...

"Come on, I might have something that could work.."

Once downstairs, Hikari headed for the kitchen. She knew there had to be some raw meat in the fridge somewhere. Too late; she saw her mom already fixing bacon and eggs. She still looked a little shaken by yesterday's events. Antisora backed away as soon as he saw her and stayed by the stairs.

"Um, Mom? Are you feeling okay?"

Her mom looked at her. "I'm fine honey, really." She turned off the stove and looked over at the Heartless boy sitting on the bottom step. "How long was he out of that game again?"

Hikari gulped. Should she tell the truth? "Since Friday afternoon. But the ps2 is broken and I still need to fix it so he can go back." Antisora's head drooped slightly when he heard Hikari was going to fix it. He didn't know why he was here in the first place, but there was something about going back that gave him an odd feeling.

"You broke it!? Do you know how expensive it is to fix it?"

"No. But I'll look online. I'll check places that fix electronics. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well that's good to hear." Hikari opened the fridge to get herself some orange juice, and snuck out a raw steak for Antisora. It was kind of shaped like a heart, so maybe it would please him. She put the OJ on the table before heading back up the stairs with the meat.

"It's not really a heart, but it's kind of shaped like one, don't you think?" She opened the package and showed it to Antisora. He nodded, not saying a word and took from her.

Hikari noticed, but pretended not to. Instead, she turned to the ps2 to try to fix it herself. She then realized she didn't have the tools to fix it, but she still managed to get the game disc out. Luckily, it didn't look broken.

"Why Hikari make Antisora go?" It almost made her jump. Hikari turned around and faced him. He had a sort of gloomy look on his face.

"For one thing, you're not really supposed to be here in the first place. Secondly, people will freak out and mistake you for a demon or something and either try and kill you or take you away for studying, which wouldn't be a good thing."

"Antisora - kill first."

"No, that's bad too. That would just make them want to kill you more. If anyone else sees you, the best thing would be to..." Hikari had to think about this one for a moment. "Just act like a normal human being."

Antisora nodded, but strangely he still looked a little down.

"Hikari, aren't you gonna eat?" Her mother called.

Hikari sighed and got up. "I'll be back soon. Don't break anything." She headed out the door and left Antisora to his meal.

Once gone, Antisora quickly finished off the meat, and licked his hands clean, even his gloves. He looked over at the ps2 and glared, eyes glowing fiercely. He now knew he was supposed to be in it, but being part of a lifeless game didn't sound all that appealing to him. But if Hikari truly wanted that, well, he didn't have much of a say anyway...

Hikari suddenly burst back into the room. "Um, my mom doesn't want you up here alone. You're coming down, but she still doesn't want you too close to her." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door and down the stairs.

Hearing a gasp and a spike of intimidation caught his interest when he entered the dining room. He almost ran up to check it out, but Hikari held him back. So he pulled harder and dragged her along.

"Eeep! Get back! You're scaring me!" Hikari's mother nearly jumped out of her seat when he crawled up to her. He stood up, arms hanging forward, and looked her in the eyes, nearly making her faint again.

"Cut it out!" Hikari scolded and pulled him back into another seat. He just sat there still looking towards the still fearful mother.

There was silence for a few seconds before she finally decided to say something. ".. S-So you're from a... video game?"

Antisora still stared at her then nodded yes. "Hikari. Say yes. Antisora real - no." He said.

The mother's eyes furrowed. "Hikari, does he always talk like that?"

"Er, not exactly. I don't think he was supposed to in the first place. He got into those old flash cards I still had."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'not supposed to'?"

"Well, he's kind of feral. Semi-feral right now, I think..." That wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear.

"You mean he's like those evil Heartless in that game!?" Antisora winced, something he remembered never doing before. Why did he wince?

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us. He hasn't done anything to me yet." Hikari said. He better not have....

Antisora suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran towards the back door. He glared out of it; something suddenly didn't seem right about today.

"What's he doing now?" Hikari's mother asked.

"I don't know. Antisora, what's wrong?"

He didn't even look at her. "Somefink, bad."

This puzzled them both. "I'm sure it's nothing." The mother then turned towards Hikari. "Maybe you should give him a bath. He kind of stinks."

Hikari nearly fell out of her chair. "Why do I have to do it!?"

"Because I said so. You're watching him until this problem is fixed. So go do it!"

Hikari sighed and got up. She grabbed Antisora by the arm and led him out of the room. "I just know neither of us will like this..."


	6. A Difficult Task

"There, it is complete." said the whate haired man. "Now to test it out.

From under a desk, a small siamese kitten had been watching with interest. This man was acting strange to it. Figuring he needed a bit of loving company, it walked right up to him, stopping at his feet. It started to purr to get attention, unaware of the kind of attention it was about to receive.

"What the-? Yes, you're perfect!" He gave the kitten a false smile and picked it up, holding it against his chest. It just cuntinued to purr.

"A sweet little kitten. So young and devoid of impurities..." He cooed. The kitten of course didn't understand his 'baby talk' to it, but did find it slightly strange it couldn't hear not one beat of a heart.

He started making his way closer to the machine, and the kitten started to worry. He had walked up to one of the pods attached to the machine and placed the kitten inside and shut the door. He stood in front of the control pad and turned on the machine.

Inside the pod, the kitten started to panic. Whatever was happening, there was no way it could be good. It was clawing at the door begging to be freed, until a burst of pain formed in its chest. It curled itself in a corner wishing the pain away. Suddenly a pink light erupted out, a heart, and the kitten was no more.

Now that only the heart remained, the man had to expose it to Darkness. Which was what the bulk of the machine was for. Just a dab of darkness, and a small Heartless stood in the heart's place. It was a lot like a Shadow, but it was on all fours and much more sleek, it even had a tail made of streams of darkness, much like the Heartless boy. A Heartless emblem was etched on the Heartless's chest.

"A new type of Heartless. A Neko." He figured it was a good name for this type of Heartless. It was indeed catlike, most likely because it originated from a cat. It appeared to hiss at him when he walked up and opened the door. "I'll have none of that. Go forth, and create more of your brethren!"

It cocked its head at him before jumping down and running for the exit. The man left behind smirked. If this won't attract the Keybearer, nothing will.

"Come on, get in there!" Hikari grunted as she tried to push Antisora into the bathroom. She even turned the light on so it wouldn't be so dark.

"No - too little." He tried turning around to get away, but Hikari just pushed harder.

"Oh come on, it won't kill you to go in!" Hikari pushed as hard as she can but to no avail. A grin appeared on her face. "There's cookies in there-aaah!" As soon as she said cookies, Antisora darted in, and she fell on the floor. She quickly got back up and went in before he came out.

"Gotcha!" She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Antisora looked up from looking in the toilet and cocked his head. "...Antisora no get it. Where cookie?"

Hikari didn't even bother to answer. She shimmied her way past him and stood over the tub and turned on the water.

Antisora backed away. He kind of remembered battling a mean man who hit him with water and it hurt, a lot.

"And so it begins..." Hikari walked towards Antisora and forcibly dragged him towards the tub.

"No like water - is bad!"

"Trust me, this won't hurt you if you don't struggle!" She started pulling his jacket and shirt off, but getting it past his elbows was pretty hard.

Once they were off, Antisora cocked his head. "Why Hikari take jacket?"

Hikari was blushing and tried to remain calm. "Well, you kinda need a bath. And to do that I uh, need to take off your clothes... So give me those shorts."

Antisora just stood there twitching, still not fully getting it, while Hikari was getting impatient. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She was blushing more and more by the second now. Of course, she had to take his shoes off first to get them all they way off..

"Whoa, my mom is right, you DO need a bath!" The stench of darkness was now getting to her. If it was the darkness, then maybe a bath wouldn't work. She was still willing to give it a try.

Her whole face was red now that Antisora was ready. But he wouldn't budge on his own to the tub. "Come on, the water will get cold!" She was pulling as hard as she can, but Antisora was pretty stubborn.

"Antisora no like water. Is bad."

"Look, I'll pour some bubble fluid in there so it won't be so bad." Hikari poured some and soon the bubbles started covering the water. "Now will you get in?"

Antisora looked over at the tub. Seeing the bubbles form and see one occasionally float out of the water made him a bit curious. He cautiously creeped over to inspect one. His eyes laid on a big one just rising out and floating in front of his face. He almost wanted to poke it...

Suddenly he had fallen in and was now spashing like a wild animal trying to get out, but a certain girl held him down. With his spashing, she was soon soaked too.

He felt a cool, thick liquid being poured on his head. He despreately tried to wipe it off, but his hands were smacked away. Hikari had to give it a good scrubbing since it wouldn't lather at first. "And to think I let you on my bed..."

Hikari gave a deep breath, and dreaded what would happen next. She dunked his head underwater, which caused the biggest thrashing she had ever seen. Luckily she had gotten most of it out. But to really rinse the shampoo she'd have to turn on the shower. Antisora wouldn't like that either. He was already hissing at her and still trying to escape.

She turned it on, and hell started again. "Would you hold still? You're acting like a baby!"

Antisora was whimpering like a puppy. He sat there staring at the door while Hikari picked up a bar of soap and a loofah.

"Now for part deux." Hikari lathered the soap.

As soon as the soapy sponge touched his skin, Antisora yelped out as if it had burned him. He tried shaking it off whenever Hikari scrubbed him with it. She just rolled her eyes and continued, occasionally getting hit with a flailing body part. Dipping him back in was probably the hardest part now. Not three more seconds have passed when Antisora managed to jump out of the tub and started scratching at the door, whining and whimpering.

It was then an exhausted Hikari realized she forgot something. "Oh no, I forgot the towels!" There was no way she could leave without Antisora bolting out covered in bubbles. "Mom! I forgot the towels!" She yelled out.

"What!? Again?"

"Just bring a couple and I'll hold him! He's in a panic!"

She grabbed Antisora by the elbows and pulled him back. It was better said than done. His thrashing practically flooded the bathroom, not a square inch of dry tile in sight, which made the floor slippery. Once far back enough, she ran forwards and unlocked the door for towel delivery. Now to keep the Anti at bay...

As soon as the door opened, a soapy Antisora nearly ran out of the room. Luckily, Hikari was in his way. "Thanks, now close the door!"

Once closed, Hikari picked up a towel and threw it on Antisora's head and immediately began scrubbing him dry. "Hold still already!"

She removed the towel and Antisora's hair was messier than usual. "Maybe I should brush it-ouch!"

Antisora had accidentally kicked her and again bolted for the door and attacked it. He was promptly hit over the head with a shampoo bottle. "What is the matter with you? You're not even in the tub anymore!"

He continued his assault and eventually figured out the doorknob and ran out, still naked. "NUUUU!" Screamed out Hikari as she ran after him.

Her mom was sitting there reading 'Artemis Fowl' when suddenly a certain nude Heartless boy ran past on all fours with a screaming, blushing Hikari close behind with a set of clothes. She sat there speechless for a second. "I'm not even gonna ask..." and returned to her book.

Antisora soon found himself cornered. "There, now put these clothes on right now! You're embarrassing!!" He was still panting heavily from fear and running, but reluctantly obeyed. He still nedded help putting the clothes on. It wasn't his original outfit, but it was the closest thing Hikari had at the moment; black jeans and a rock band t-shirt.

"..What 'green day'?" was the first thing he said since the bath.

"Huh? Oh, it's a music band. One of my favorites." Antisora merely nodded at the answer, but probably didn't know what a music band was.

"Maybe you should take him to the park for some fresh air. You can even invite Sonya if you want. I called a electrician to see if he could fix your playtation so he should be here pretty soon." Her mom said without looking up from her book.

Hikari sighed. "..Okay then, but not without a leash."

"Man, it's so nice to be over the flu!" said a young blonde girl.

"I'm happy that your happy, Kitty. I bet those two freaks miss our abuse." replied a certain boy at her side. He held a leash for walking his mother's dog, a yellow Lab.

"Oh Kevin, nothing's better than being with you!" Kitty leaned up against Kevin as they headed for his house. "Oh look a black cat! It's cute, but I should be the only kitty around here!" She sneered.

The dog immediately began growling at it. The 'cat' apparantly heard the growling and hissed back, which led to the dog barking. "Hey, nobody hisses at us! If I had my shotgun... Wait, what's wrong with it? It looks freaky!"

Indeed, the Neko Heartless had spotted its first victims. It charged and jumped up at his chest, only to miss. Kevin had dodged and now glared at it. "Stupid cat! Get out of here!" He yelled and kicked it, send it back about five feet.

"Kevin, maybe it has rabies!" Kitty whimped and backed away from it. Suddenly, the dog pounced for the Hearless with the intent to kill. Big mistake. It dodged and sank its claws into the poor dog's chest.

Both kids were horrified at the sight. "What the heck is it doing!?" Kitty screamed out. The Neko then pulled out what looked like a heart, and the dog fell over apparantly dead.

Kevin had no words to say. He dropped the leash and ran out of there along with Kitty. Neither witnessed the Rabid Dog that eventually stood where the dog once was.


	7. The Anti Snaps

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 7 - The Anti snaps

* * *

Sonya was laughing. She had met Hikari and the Anti at a park bench not too long ago, and within the past five minutes she probably heard the funniest story in her life thus far. "Wow, I can't believe he actually did that!"

"Yeah, he really did do it. Right in front of my mom too." Hikari said and buried her head in her hand.

"Your mom saw it too? Oh man, I wish I was there to videotape it!"

"Why me? Why my game?"

"Why not? No other kid in the world gets to hang out with a character from video game. Well, maybe at Anime conventions, but I'm talking about the real thing!"

Hikari sighed. "Yeah, but Antisora? If I wanted a wild animal I'd have gone to the zoo."

"Mommy, why is that boy acting like a doggie?" Antisora looked over at the little girl pointing at him. The mother gasped when she looked at him.

"Just stay over here sweetie, he's not like us. There's something really wrong with him." For some reason, that irritated Hikari.

"Yeah, well that that shirt really doesn't look good on you!" She yelled at her.

"Hikari, that wasn't nice!" Sonya glared. "What's with you lately? First you try taming him, and now your defending him? It's almost like you-" She stopped and began grinning at the girl. "You like him, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Admit it! You're so blushing right now!"

"Huh?" Hikari covered her face with her hands in attempt to hide it.

"I'm kidding about the blushing, but you do seem different lately."

Antisora cocked his head at Hikari. He had heard the whole conversation, and was now a bit curious himself. "Hikari like Antisora?"

"NO! I mean, just as an aquaintance, maybe even a friend. It's only been two freaking days!"

"Riiiight." Sonya rolled her eyes. Antisora looked over at the kid and parent over by the swingset. He looked back at the two girls still fighting with each other and took the opportunity to slip away, leash still on. He wanted to see why the kid was so happy being pushed like that. He snuck pretty close until...

"Hi doggie boy!" He had been spotted.

The mother got a closer look at him and screamed. "He's not human! Eyes don't glow like that!!" She grabbed the child and backed far off.

The screaming snapped the girls out of their debate and ran over to reclaim the Anti. "Sorry Ma'am, he's... a foreign exchange kid from..."

"South Africa. He's from a really small village, not very civil there." Sonya made the save, and the woman apparently bought it.

"Well that explains the leash. Just keep him away from me and my baby!" She spat and stormed away.

"But Antisora from video ga-" Hikari placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Let's not say where you're from, okay?" He just stared up at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

She let go of his mouth and got a hold of the leash again. "Maybe we should get some ice cream."

Antisora perked up at the words. "Want sea salt cream!"

"We don't have that flavor. You're getting what we have!"

"What you have?" Antisora asked.

"Er, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry..."

"There's a lot at Baskin Robbins."

Hikari looked at Sonya. "Are you sure it's safe to take him there? I mean, he can get sugar rushes."

"He's on a leash. How bad can it get?"

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins! Oh, um... c-can I help you sir?" The young cashier asked, somewhat uncomfortable with Antisora leaning over the counter sniffing her perfume. The girl had to be around nineteen and was most likely new here. The newbies were always bubbly on their first month.

"Get down. We'd like three small cones of vanilla-"

"Antisora want this!" He shouted as he pointed to a very dark colored ice cream labelled 'Triple Chocolate Fudge'.

"Okay sir!" She exclaimed, already scooping it out.

Hikari facepalmed. "He's like a little kid..."

"Kay, that'll be $9.00 plus tax."

"Darn expensive... ice-cream... inflation..." Hikari grumbled and paid for the ice cream. "We'd better take it somewhere private just in case."

Before Sonya could anwswer, Antisora grabbed his ice cream and jumped up on a table so they wouldn't get it. The family sitting there panicked and left the table, scared of the Heartless boy attackng them. He snickered and began eating his treat. "Great. We're probably going to get banned from an Ice cream store..." Hikari sighed.

"Antisora! Down, now!" He glanced at Sonya. It looked like he was about to obey, but instead leaped up at a fan, hung there for a few seconds, then swung himself over the counter to play with the register.

"Hey, knock it off!!" The girl shrieked as she tried to push him away. He simply left it alone when he realized he had easy access to the ice cream. Well, not that easy since he still didn't know how to open it. So he bagan clawing at it, leaving claw marks all over it.

"Antisora, stop!!" Hikari shouted out as she and Sonya ran behind the counter to stop him. The other girl was now terrified of him so just attempted to hit him with a broom. The other customers had now left the store in fear of him and his hyperactivity. At the moment, he was submitting to the broom, but by the looks of it, it won't be long at all until he snapped, which he did.

"Girl stop, NOW!" He hissed lashed out at the girl with the broom, catching her on the cheek. She immediately dropped the broom and clutched her cheek.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh no, this is bad!"

Indeed it was. The scratch was bleeding now, deep enough to need medical attention.

"The first aid kit! Where is it?" Sonya asked.

"I-In the cuboard.." The girl pointed to the cuboard on the wall. Sonya nodded and went over to it. It was a good thing her dad showed her how to take care of cuts and sprains.

Antisora on the other hand, saw the blood, and felt a strange sensation welling up inside him. It soon became too much. Without thinking he lunged at the girl and knocked her over. The girl was screaming for someone to help her as he reached down into her chest and pulled out her heart. But unlike other heartless, he pulled out the physical heart, which was why the two girls were way too shocked to do anything.

"Oh my god, he really can take hearts!!" Sonya cried out in horror. Luckily, Hikari regained her senses when she spotted a bottled water sitting on the counter. She opened it and splashed it in Antisora's face. He hissed, dropped the heart, and leaped over the counter to hide under a table.

"G-Good thinking Hikari. Another second and he probably would have taken our hearts too..." Sonya looked down at the poor lifeless girl and shook her head in pity. "We should get out of here before someone comes back."

"Good idea." Hikari followed her out, not before dragging Antisora behind her. He gave one last hungry look at the heart on the floor, then rejoined the two girls when the tugging got too hard.

* * *

You know what to do. Review!


	8. The stuff of nightmares

**Summary**: When two girls decide to finish a Kingdom Hearts game, something goes wrong. Now they have to fix the ps2 and return him into the game while keeping him out of trouble.

**Disclaimer**: Despite being a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, I unfortunately do not own it. However, I do own Hikari and Sonya. And this crazy fic.

Chapter 8 - The stuff of nightmares

* * *

It was nearing nightfall when Hikari finally got back home. She said good bye to Sonya who nodded and ran home without a word. Antisora burst in the moment she opened the door, startling her mom yet again, then she walked in.

"Oh, you two are back now. The guy came by and he's gonna have your Playstation for a few days to work on it."

Despite the news, Hikari was still thinking about what happened at Baskin Robbins earlier. She couldn't tell her mother, she'd just call the police and they would just send him to an asylum or something. Then Antisora would never go back...

"Hikari, is something wrong?"

The sudden question startled her out of her thoughts. She looked back at her concerned mom and lightly shook her head.

"Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired right now. Maybe I'll go lie down." She got up and headed for the stairs, but not before her mom called to her.

"Don't forget him. You know how to handle him better than I do."

Hikari gave her a smile, albeit a forced one. "Sorry, almost forgot. C'mere Antisora."

He looked up from digging through the trash can, which had Hikari rolling her eyes, and raced towards the stairs. Hikari flinched as he ran by, but her mother didn't notice since she already turned back around towards the TV. She just sighed and followed the Anti back up.

She walked in and found him already curled up on her bead. She gulped and slowly walked towards him.

He was still awake and looking at her, and had noticed her change in behaviour. He cocked his head at her when he sat up and she stopped walking.

"Why Hikari scared?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not scared!"

Antisora didn't buy it. He got off the bed and went towards her thinking maybe she'll feel better if he pounced her.

"Get away from me!" She stepped back, but Antisora kept coming towards her thinking it was part of the game. As expected, she bolted from the room. He didn't expect her to shut the door in his face so he ended up running right into it.

Right outside the door, Hikari sat down on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. How was she going to sleep tonight knowing he can steal hearts? She can't stick him in the bathroom after the bath earlier, he'd just freak out all night. Sticking him outside was out of the question for sure. Who knows if he'd run off and cause more damage? Her closet maybe?

"Hikari?"

Antisora was clawing at the door now, and she groaned. She wasn't ready to go back in just yet. Then again, he didn't sound hostile at all, more like slightly concerned. Did he forget all about what happened at Baskin Robbins by now? She could ask him, but if he had forgotten, it could bring up the memory and possibly set him off again. It was better if she didn't ask.

"Hikari sweetie, can you come down?"

Hikari sigh and got up off the floor. When she arrived back downstairs she didn't expect what she saw on the news.

"There was pandemonium earlier today at this local shopping plaza as teens and families ran screaming from what appears to be a black cat. A closer look reveals it to actually be some sort of shadowy demon. One witness has a video of the cat brutally attacking two of his friends and younger brother. This is the stuff of nightmares."

Hikari and her mom watched in horror as they watched said video depicting the cat suddenly jumping up onto a teenage boy at a table and ripping out his heart. The girl next to him tried to help him as he fell to the ground, but the cat took her heart just as quickly. Suddenly, two more shadows appeared. Panicking now, the cameraman grabbed his screaming brother. "Come on!" He followed without hesitation, but was soon grabbed by the leg and tripped by one of the Shadows. "Matt! Matt help me!!" The boy screamed in terror. He tried kicking it off but was freed by his brother kicking it in the face. His leg was scratched and bloody, but he still got up and continued to flee.

"Hikari, do you have something to do with this?"

Hikari promptly shook her head, still in shock. "N-No. I though Antisora was the only Heartless here. How did they get here? I gotta call Sonya and tell her. She's probably still walking home!" She ran back up to her room, not caring about her fear of Antisora, and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the number. "Come on, pick up..."

Antisora cocked his head. He sensed worry and fear in her heart, but was mainly wondering why.

"She's not answering. We'll have to go check up on her." She ran back downstairs to get the leash for Antisora. "I gotta return Sonya's... hairclip. She left it here. Okay bye Mom!" And she quickly left with the Anti before she could answer.

"Wonder what that was all about?" She didn't wonder for long, as the news report shifted to a brutal murder at Baskin Robbins.

* * *

"Stop sniffing that bush and come ON!" Hikari roughly tugged him away before anyone noticed. Then again, it was already pretty dark. No one would notice him, well, except for the glowing eyes.

Antisora growled. "Why Hikari mean? Antisora want-" He suddenly stopped talking and lunged forward, nearly knocking Hikari off her feet.

Up ahead, the two could hear shouting from Sonya. She was in trouble, she knew it. Hikari couldn't really see as well as Antisora, but she saw Sonya was surrounded by a few Shadow Heartless. "Sonya, we're coming! Hang on!" She shouted and let go of the leash. Antisora now sped forward to attack.

"Oh Hikari, you brought Antisora!" She yelled out before being tackled down by a Shadow. Antisora dove onto the Shadow upon her and swiftly sliced it to bits, giving her the opportunity to get away.

Hikari ran up to her "Are you okay?"

Sonya nodded. "Yeah I think so, but I think I scraped my leg." She motioned to her left leg. It was bleeding a little, but it wasn't too bad.

As they were making sure it was okay, Antisora was having the time of his life slaying the Heartless. He fought almost exactly as he did in the game, scratching, kicking, even doing the shadowy glide move. It was long before the the last Shadow was gone. Antisora was left pacing there and fidgeting, looking for another Heartless to kill but saw none.

Sonya was still shaking. "That was the scariest thing ever. I thought I was gonna die..."

"I almost thought so too. I came out to warn you since I saw on the news that Heartless are invading, but I guess you know now."

"Y-Yeah.. Listen, can you walk me the rest of the way home. I don't want to be alone if I'm ambushed again."

"Sure. What are friends for?" She picked up Antisora's leash and Sonya led the way. Both girls had the uneasy feeling that it would be worse by morning.

* * *

God, it's about time I upload a new chapter, no?


End file.
